1. Field of the Invention
Usually, in order to allow two covers to be engaged with each other, a tool box is often assembled with engaging members. However, this type of engaging members need to be replaced due to abrasion; therefore, an anti-off structure as shown in FIG. 9 is disclosed. The anti-off structure takes advantage of an opening end which is smaller than a pivoting rod of the engaging member in diameter to allow the engaging member to be engaged on a pivoting base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
However, the engaging member in this type of tool box falls off easily from the pivoting base when the tool box is opened or turned over. In addition, the engaging member falls off easily because the opening end is easily abraded after the engaging member of the pivoting base is replaced many times. Furthermore, when the engaging member needs to be assembled on the pivoting base, an amount of force is needed to make the engaging member engaged on the pivoting base.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.